Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capes and, more specifically, to a disposable convertible cape having a moisture impermeable body and straps having at least one fastening member positioned on at least one strap distal end. The moisture impermeable body is comprised of two planar sheets of malleable moisture impermeable material having spaced apart side walls positioned between the sheets and connected thereto. The opposing moisture impermeable sheets having spaced apart side walls of identical material are further connected at both distal ends thereby forming an enclosure having an open end and straps. The open end is sealed during processing having a means for expanding the parallel coplanar malleable moisture impermeable materials such as a tear strip or perforation whereby the enclosure can be selectively expanded by removal of the tear strip or separation along the perforations.
The at least one fastening member provides for the selective mating of one strap to the other. The straps can be linear or curved but must be of sufficient length whereby they can be selective fastened using the fastening element after passing around the human neck.
While there are other cape devices that may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a convertible cape having have a collapsed form that keeps the opposing walls together whereby the compressed form has a sheet-like quality.
Furthermore, the convertible cape has means for expanding the sheet-like form into a bag-like form having means for releasing the opposing sides such as a tear strip or perforation. Also, the convertible cape has a pair of straps with at least one fastening element positioned on the distal end of one of the straps.